


Hold Me

by ecaracap



Series: Sense8 RP [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani seeks some comfort from Lito and Hernando for her pregnancy pains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“Hold me,” Daniela says as she begins to crawl into bed, directly between Lito and Hernando. The two of them sigh, but scoot over so she can lay between them. Their bed used to be big enough for all three of them comfortably, but with the addition of two more little ones, it’s become a little tight.

Luckily for Lito, Dani usually wants to be cuddled by him. Unluckily for Hernando, he’s the one who always ends up with her ever-growing belly in his back. In her eighth month now, her belly has become even bigger than normal with the twins. Usually, Hernando enjoys rubbing Daniela’s belly, but not so much when he’s trying to sleep.

Lito wraps his arms around Dani, his hand rubbing over her large belly, “Are they keeping you up tonight?”

“Yes,” she says pitifully, frowning deeply, “They keep kicking my ribs. I think they’re going to be dancers.”

Lito chuckles softly, rubbing her belly, “I wouldn’t be upset by that.”

“Well now they’re kicking me too,” Hernando says, his back still pressed up against her stomach.

“I’m glad you feel a small part of my pain,” she snips at him though it’s clear she’s not really angry.

“I suppose so.” Hernando sighs, turning around in the bed so he’s facing Daniela, “If they’re going to kick me, at least I can face you too.” He rests his hand on her stomach too, next to Lito’s, rubbing small circles there. Hernando feels a thumping against his hand that has gotten familiar recently, but no less wondrous for him, “They are very active tonight.”

“I know,” Dani tells him, though her voice is on the edge of tears, “They won’t let me sleep. I’m so tired and every time I lay down, they are pressing against something inside of me.” Tears begin to fall down her cheeks and she shuddering loudly, “I just want to sleep.”

“Hey, hey,” Hernando comforts, as he moves his hand to her face, brushing the hair out of her eyes, “No crying. You have the two of us here now. Perhaps the babies will calm now that we’re all together.”

Daniela wipes the tears from her face, sniffing deeply. “Maybe,” she says weakly.

“We will be here to do whatever you want,” Lito tells her as he rubs her stomach, pressing his hand there fully to feel the babies kick. He knows the babies kicking makes Dani extremely uncomfortable, but it never fails to amaze him. He’s never sure where the one baby ends and the other begins, but he can always tell when the babies are kicking together or apart. “I think they’re getting tired,” he tries to assure her.

She lets out a shaky breath as Hernando continues to pet her hair, “I think so too. They’ve turned at least. Maybe they won’t kick my ribs.”

“Good,” Hernando says with a smile, wrapping Daniela up in his own arms, so the three - or five - of them are tangled up together, “Maybe we can all get some sleep now."


End file.
